A Temporal Carol
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: The Doctor is going to be visited by three spirits.....
1. Chapter 1 Adric Returns:

**A Temporal Carol **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter One Adric Returns: **

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS, alone and tired after returning from his venture to Mars dealing with the Flood and was again companionless.

As the Doctor was sleeping in his tartan paisley pyjamas he was awoken by the heavy clunk of chains.

The Doctor shouted "Who are you and how in hell did you get into the TARDIS?"

The clunking continued.....

Then a pale apparition of a young teenage boy appeared, with short black hair with brown eyes covered in silver metal chains.

The Doctor said angrily "Who and What are you I have the strange feeling that we've met before?"

The apparition said softly "I was in life I was your companion Adric Kelchec, I'm here to forewarn of the consequences of you flouting the rules of time recklessly?"

The Doctor shouted "W-H-A-T Have I done wrong Adric?"

Adric said calmly "You leave a trail of blood and death in your wake,"

Adric pointed to the floor, and then suddenly a pool of blood flooded the TARDIS with skeletal remains.

The Doctor said shakily "I've dealt with ghosts before but how can an ethereal manifestation cause such horror?"

Adric said quietly "It does not matter Doctor your quest of righteousness has blinded you if you keep going along the path you are treading I see the end of time arrives!"

The Doctor said curiously "What does the end of time mean?"

Adric said sadly "It means that your life ends and The Gate awaits for you Doctor,"

The Doctor said pleadingly "Is there a way I could prevent or delay the End of Time?"

Adric said coldly "There is no way of stopping the End of Time but you can halt the End of Time if you heed the three spectres that will come here tonight's warnings they will heal the sorrow you have festered in this incarnation,"

The Doctor said shakily "When will these spectres arrive?"

Adric replied calmly "The first ghost will arrive at midnight,"

Then suddenly the TARDIS walls melted leaving a gaping black hole and the ghost of Adric said softly "Take my hand," the Doctor gripped Adric's hand and went through the hole.

The Doctor saw to his horror the transparent figures of Torchwood staff hovered over the ruins of the Torchwood Tower crying....

The Doctor said fearfully "Why are they crying?"

Adric said sternly "These, people are trained to deal with alien threats, and act as humanities frontline to alien invasions Torchwood itself was inspired by you. But you take their glory away from saving lives and these ghosts watch helplessly as the Earth is attacked by aliens unable to do anything..."

The Doctor said arrogantly "So what I'm the Doctor do I ever get paid or a thank you for saving the day at least I can regenerate!?"

Adric said darkly "You still have that nasty pride about that still shines as bright as day. Illuminating your supreme authority over all you survey as the last Lord of Time!"

Adric said calmly "Humans are selfless and willingly to defend their own kind,

Adric said grimly

"Which is more than you ever did the Time Lords asked you to defend Gallifrey, you took your own agenda too far and watched gleefully as the Citadel burnt away enjoying their screams of sheer dread. As you fled with your tail between your legs,"

The Doctor shouted bitterly "They had what coming to them they never did stand a chance against the Daleks!"

Adric said sadly "They had a chance even they restored your foe the Master to life again to defend them. But you refused to assist the Master in protecting the Cruciform the Key to Time in the Time War but you took it away from them,"

Adric said tearfully

"You could not put aside your selfishness and stubborn nature and for that everyone of your race became exterminated, other than you and the Master and I respected you when I was alive. Now I'm disappointed in whom you are now,"

Adric said excitedly "Time to take you back to the TARDIS!"

Adric grabbed onto the Doctors hand and suddenly they flew in a flurry of snow and the Doctor landed on his back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor said happily "Thanks for helping Adric,"

Adric said softly "Theta Sigma, it's not going to get any easier I let off pretty easy compared to what the others have in store for you now Doctor I'd advise you to get some rest Doctors orders,"

The Doctor sighed "Ok,"

The Doctor fell asleep soundly.....

Then suddenly the Doctor awoke as the cloister bell rang loudly in a red light a man dressed in a sleek white shirt with a black bow tie was playing on an accordion appeared.

The Doctor said eagerly "You're me, when I used to play the bassoon,"

The other Doctor said swiftly "It's an accordion actually lad,"

The other Doctor said surprised "Gosh I look young when I'm older!"

The other Doctor said curiously

"Do you still play the accordion?"

The Tenth Doctor replied meekly "I still play in private and what incarnation of me are you?"

The other Doctor replied curtly "Your silly and playful second incarnation sir and you are the terrific tenth my current form but not for long though,"

The Tenth Doctor said sarcastically "Let me guess you are the Ghost of my past,"

The Second Doctor said ecstatically "Yes we can reminisce about how you used to play with the radon blocks in the nursery, or how you use to go fishing with that hermit on the mountain. Or how our dad took us to see the Matrix at work after all he was the Keeper of the Matrix!"

The Tenth Doctor said coolly "Perhaps, I should prescribe my younger self some Ritalin I forgot how hyperactive he was,"

The Second Doctor shouted "You'll do no such thing!"

Then the Second Doctor said cheerily

"As Doctor, we're about to take a sightseeing trip into our past to see how much better you where in your younger days,"

The Tenth Doctor said despairingly "I feel a migraine coming on perhaps I should take an aspirin on the upside it'll kill me and I would not have to put up with my retarded self,"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Past Regrets:

**A Temporal Carol**

**Chapter Two Past Regrets:**

The Doctor sat helplessly watching the Second Doctor pull various levers and pulleys.

The Doctor said annoyed "Where in Omega's name are we going?"

The Second Doctor said cheerfully "The House of Lungbarrow,"

The Doctor exclaimed "Home!"

The Second Doctor grinned

He then said happily "Here we are home sweet home,"

The Doctors departed the TARDIS and went outside onto the rocky orange landscape and into the glass palace which was the Doctors home.

He said happily "Home is where our hearts are Doctor,"

He pointed to a small boy about seven dressed in a white suit with blond hair he said eagerly "Great-Uncle Quences what have you got me for the Feast of Omega?"

A wiry white haired man with brown eyes smoking a pipe happily he was dressed in a red velvet smoking jacket.

He said kindly in a Cornish accent "Theta I have something for you close your eyes,"

When the child opened his eyes he saw a small black badger licking his face with the child giggling.

The Doctor said sadly "I loved that pet,"

The Second Doctor said proudly "Uncle Quences was our favourite uncle until his death!"

The Tenth Doctor said angrily "They blamed me for his death, after is death I was unspoken for that's family for yeah they're always ready to stab you in the back!"

The Second Doctor calmly "Remember the good times Doctor, we did our uncle proud achieving the post of President of Gallifrey,"

The Doctors went outside where the Doctors saw their self as a child throwing snowballs and laughing.

Quences said dryly "Well I've only got one more life left in my regenerative cycle, left my dear nephew Theta, so hurry up I'll die of hypothermia!"

The young Doctor said smiling "Ok Uncle,"

The Doctor looked on at his past disjusted

The Doctor said bitterly "Sentimentality, is for the weak, Show me another Christmas,"

The Second Doctor said cheerily "As you wish Theta,"

The orange background melted away and now the two Doctors where now standing in a greenhouse with green robed Time Lords planting blue glowing seeds.

A tall red robed figure with chestnut curls with grey eyes and a hooked nose with a scruffy beard said curtly "That's enough, planting your TARDIS seeds I declare classes to be over for the Feast of Omega,"

He continued coolly "By the spring the TARDIS'S should be mature enough for flight,"

The green robed Time Lords left except for one a brown haired teenager with blue eyes dressed in a green robe looking sad.

The red robed figure said in a low voice "I understand Theta, why you are disappointed in not returning home but we can have just a good feast here at the Academy with Koschei,"

The teenage version of the Doctor said angrily "Under-Cardinal Boursa, I'm not wanted by anyone I'm an outcast I want to flee and explore the universe!"

Boursa said in a hoarse voice "Be thankful, Theta of your uncle Quences High Inquisitor of the High Council was a friend to the chancellery. They agreed you should not face trial and having your regenerations stripped from you and then executed,"

"But the Master is a bore and he's no fun," the Doctor moaned

Borusa said coolly "He concentrates on his studies,"

The Second Doctor said coolly "All of your times of celebrating the Gallfreyian equivalent of Christmas was not a fun time,"

The Tenth Doctor said annoyed "All right I was wrong you where right,"

The Second Doctor said "Now, we will take one more trip into your past but a bit more recent than this ancient history,"

The scene melted again in a red light now the two doctors where in a pub.

Unlike the other visits to the past this Doctor was this current Doctor's previous incarnation.

The Ninth Doctor wore a black rain soaked jacket and said eagerly "One bottle of your finest champagne Garson?"

The bald barman gave the Doctor a glass of champagne and said in a rough voice "Who are you?"

The Doctor said eagerly "It's Christmas Eve 1968, cheer up the first pictures of the Moon will be broadcast?"

The barman stared alarmed at the Doctor and said annoyed "Who are you?"

The Doctor replied "I'm Mr. Jon Smith the local insurance salesman,"

The Doctor finished his drink and went outside in the sleet,

He exclaimed loudly

"Now that I had my tipple, I must see if that Tyler gal wants to be my companion!"

The Ninth Doctor said "I'm not alone!"

The Second Doctor said curiously "Who's this Tyler person?"

The Doctor said sadly "She was Rose Tyler, she lives in another universe with my human self I gave her a part of me to keep her happy,"

The Second Doctor said darkly "I sense that this self was an unwanted part of a Meta-Crisis,"

The Tenth Doctor said happily "I loved her very much and I gave here a part of me,"

The Second Doctor said kindly "Your not so bad sir,"

The scene melted away and once again they where back again the TARDIS.

The Doctor said calmly "I hope you enjoy your swan song well before I go I better play you a song,"

The Doctor said tearfully "I'm sorry ghost for the way I behaved,"

The Second Doctor said breathlessly "That is all in the past now lad,"

The Second Doctor said eagerly "What you need to do now is to focus on the present he'll be coming shortly!"

The Doctor stared at his Second Incarnation as he played the accordion he disappeared in a red light…

The Doctor sobbed,

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 3 Present Time

**A Temporal Carol:**

**Chapter Three Present Time:**

Then suddenly, there was a heavy thud on the TARDIS doors and they opened.

A giant green Slitheen, entered with a red Santa hat with a white tacky beard dressed in a large Santa suit.

To the Doctors amazement the Slitheen quickly set up a table with a roast turkey with all the trimmings and flagons of ale and placed Christmas tree lights around the TARDIS console.

The delicious smell wandered to the Doctors dainty nostrils and the Doctor went over to the food.

The Doctor exclaimed "Who are you?"

The Slitheen laughed merrily

The Slitheen said cheerily "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

The Slitheen bellowed "Gaze upon me look at my magnificence!"

The Slitheen said excitedly "I bet you've met my brothers and sisters,"

The Doctor replied timidly "I killed them ghost?"

The Slitheen said grimly "You are too quick to judge, did your visit into what has been have not taught you anything. People no matter how bad they are they've had good intentions in them!"

The Slitheen said "It looks like you could do with a drink Doctor it'll keep your spirits up sonny Jim,"

The Slitheen passed him a steaming cup of coca and drank it and the Doctor said sternly "You've probably poisoned this?"

The Slitheen said darkly "Not unless kindness is poison to you,"

The

The Slitheen said coolly "Will you accompany on my sleigh tonight?"

The Doctor grumbled "Alright then,"

The Slitheen and the Doctor went outside and he saw a red sleigh with black reindeer with shining red noses and the Doctor got onto the reindeer pulled sleigh.

The sleigh flew through the Time Vortex at an astonishing speed they landed in an open futuristic bar on a green glittering dessert, where Captain Jack Harkness stood in drag playing a game of Poker on a hovering silver crescent shaped table with four glasses of Champagne.

Jack said coolly "I've folded Mr. Gutierrez,"

The green Alpha Centurion with a bushy brown moustache whilst his tentacles flapped and a thick grey fluid gushed onto his tentacles.

Jack laughed merrily

Jack said happily "I can see you get erected with pride,"

The Alpha Centurion said happily "Yes I can I have pride but not prejudice,"

Then the Alpha Centurion drank the other drinks

The Doctor said annoyed "Jack always likes to jack off,"

The Slitheen roared with laughter

The Slitheen said cheerily "Time Lords always are bit funny when it comes to sexuality a stuffy bunch,"

The Doctor screamed "I'm not like them!"

The Slitheen replied coolly "Absence makes your hearts grow stronger the stronger your xenophobia gets just like a Time Lord to hate anything alien,"

The Doctor said darkly "Can I visit another time,"

The Slitheen farted and expelled a green cloud of methane and the Slitheen said in a cold voice "Ok two more visits!"

The Doctor turned his face to the Slitheen and the Doctor was shocked as the Slitheen that was once plump and a healthy green was now aged and wrinkled with skin taken on a ghastly grey colour.

The Slitheen coughed up orange bile and the Doctor said nervously "Are you alright ghost I did get my medical degree from St. Cedd's college you know in medicine and biology,"

The Slitheen said in a hoarse voice "I must see this through to the end,"

The Doctor and the Slitheen, went back onto the sleigh again and rode out into the starry night.

The sleigh landed at a house plastered with snow and together in the sleigh the sleigh simply rushed through the Doctor.

The Doctor saw a stout red haired woman in her late thirties with green eyes and a black man with a beard with brown eyes and an elderly man with a white beard drinking whisky at a long ebony table within the dining room rammed with tinsel and a stubby Christmas tree in a small pot.

The Slitheen said jollily "Do you know this family Doctor?"

The Doctor said forlornly "The Nobles Sylvia the mother a former secretary, Wilfred the granddad that owns the newspaper stand, and Donna the girl, I travelled with it is sad she does not know of her importance,"

The dumpy woman with greying blonde hair who was Sylvia came in from the smoking kitchen.

The elderly man said despairingly "Sylvie, burnt the turkey again!"

Donna shouted "Shut Up gramps mum watched Jamie Oliver!"

The black man chuckled

The two shadows merely watched as the family Noble undertook the banquet of Christmas dinner, pulling crackers and all of them where then asleep on the sofa.

The Slitheen suddenly sobbed

The Slitheen said tearfully "All of these people are dining are going to die,"

The Doctor said shocked "Why?"

The Slitheen said darkly "The Age of Saxon dawns again, with Lucifer the Bringer of Night is returning in the Dark and the Red Lady who is beloved by all will fall when the Final Days of Planet Earth will end to which all is to be timeless,"

The Slitheen said "Off we go to the Ood Sphere the most spiritual place in the galaxy!"

The Doctor and the Slitheen got into the sleigh and landed on an icy planet.

The Doctor noticed the Slitheen shawl shake and the Doctor said nervously "What is under your cloak!"

The Slitheen said calmly this is the surprise I was telling you about!"

The Slitheen held out two grubby infant Ood in grey rags, with chalky pale skin with pink tentacles one with black eyes the other with scarlet eyes.

The Doctor said shakily "Spirit are these your children?"

The Slitheen roared angrily "No, these are the universes children the girl is want she causes all the wants in every sentient being in existence but beware the boy most he is ignorance causes universally all the wrongs in the universe but within him in lies the start of your next life,"

The Slitheen croaked "God bless ye merry old gentleman of time may you succeed in all your endeavours,"

The Slitheen burst and flames shot everywhere and a black plume of smoke shot in the sky and the smoke became solid and formed a solitary black Dalek...

The Dalek said grimly "_I_ _bring you bad tidings from the future for it is I the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come,"_

The Doctor said angrily "You cannot resist tormenting me in every life I've had thus far!"

The Dalek said coolly "Tormenting you is our greatest temptation and our great sin and sin is soon to take a physical form too terrible to behold!"

The Doctor said scared "You fear the darkness Dalek?"

The Dalek said shuddering "The Horned God of Old is returning the legends of Skaro speak of his return meaning the end to existence!"

The Dalek said quietly "You shall hopefully brighten the dark days ahead!"

The Dalek trailed off into the night and the Doctor followed him.

**To be continued....**


	4. Chapter 4 Futureless

**A Temporal Carol**

**Chapter Four Futureless **

**By Mathieu Leader**

The Doctor found himself in Trafalgar Square and saw a black HD TV screen come on a tall man dressed in a blue suit with scruffy blond hair and a beard with grey eyes said coldly "I Harold Peter Saxon have been reappointed Prime Minister of Great Britain as my predecessor Brian Louis Green failed abysmally in handling the 456 crisis and who better to handle an alien invasion than an alien me I'm a Time Lord and my race will be returning to Earth to solve your problems,"

The crowds cheered....

Suddenly a blonde haired girl with blue eyes carried a gun and shot a red ray of light into the air.

Then a blue police box which floated into the air and crashed from the sky and burnt.

The blue box was destroyed and from the blue fragments sat the Doctor, and his dead companions Wilfred and Donna with Martha Jones.

The Doctor said gasping "Rose why did you do this?"

Rose replied angrily "The Master will be our saviour and anyone who rebels against the New Gallifreyian Empire, is a traitor,"

She continued darkly "Traitors to the Time Lords are to die!"

The Doctor said sadly "Finally I embrace death!"

The Doctor lay dead and the corpse was collected by Rose and the corpse went into a white van marked TORCHWOOD in bold letters and the van went away silently.

The black Dalek returned and said in a monotone drone "I have read your thoughts you wondering why the humans hate you!"

The Doctor said annoyed "I would like an answer my angelic adversary?"

The Dalek replied "The Archangel Signal was beamed out after the Master's rebirth and they became his slaves his own Master Race,"

The Doctor said angrily "I do not believe you!"

The Dalek said softly "I guess seeing is would be proof for you Doctor, the Daleks have a far superior ocular range than you humanoids!"

The Doctor said irritated "Stop boasting!"

The Doctor hopped onto the Dalek and the Dalek floated into the stratosphere and the Dalek said calmly "Place your hand onto my hand and then you'll see what I see,"

The Doctor placed his hand onto the Dalek's eyestalk and saw a thick gold fog around the planet.

The Doctor said frightened "That's Arton energy swamping the Earth, and that must mean the barriers of universes are opening again no wonder Rose is here,"

The Dalek said darkly "Yes, the total percentage of the earth is immersed in 6.6.6. % of Arton energy to be exact,"

The Doctor said annoyed "I've seen that number since day one when the Scyroax are invaded Earth sometime ago does this have anything to with Old Horned God of Skaro?"

The Dalek said frightened "Throughout the cosmos the number is in every culture 666, they refer to it as The Number of the Beast and he is returning he will knock four times!"

The Doctor said shocked "The Beast was destroyed I killed him,"

The Dalek said darkly "Nothing of the New World shall destroy the Beast as it is one of the Old Ones the Beast lives and waiting to be reborn,"

The Doctor said coolly "You are not a Dalek really?"

The Dalek replied in a cool feminine voice "You are correct Theta,"

The Dalek suddenly radiated a white light and the Doctor saw now instead of a Dalek now a woman in a white suit with short brown hair dark brown eyes.

The woman said softly "Hello it is good to see you son after so many aeons,"

The Doctor said confused Pandora how are you still alive with the Time War I saw Gallifrey burn?"

Pandora said quietly "I prayed to the White Guardian, who was fleeing the universe at the disgust of the Time War with the other Guardians. But they decided someone needed to maintain the order of the universe with them gone they put there holy powers within me so I'm now the sole guardian,"

Pandora said coldly "The lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth Theta, the final day of your Tenth life draws close with the Hand of Omega you are the only one who will slay the Beast forevermore,"

The Doctor said irritated "But mum the Hand of Omega was lost in the war,"

Pandora smiled and said softly "I gave my youngest son a bit of help I managed to send the Hand through the Medusa Cascade, and then it got diverted through another temporal rift on Earth in Cardiff to a place called Torchwood where a man called Captain Jack Harkness renamed the device the Resurrection Gauntlet and is still there,"

The Doctor said annoyed "How can it be that's impossible Torchwood fell I sensed it?"

Pandora said coldly "It is in the procession of the Captain you and he shall gather the army with the Lost Companion as its leader proclaiming freedom from the Legions of the Beast,"

The Doctor said quietly "How did I die from that gun?"

Pandora waved her hand and the city of London vanished and was replaced with the steel reinforced room of Torchwood Three.

The figure of Rose Tyler shouted "As Chief Executive of Torchwood, I demand you of none citizens of New Gallifrey tell us your names?"

Two green spiky cacti creatures one smaller and female the other was taller and male.

The woman said coolly "I'm Lynette Addams and this is my partner Oscar Rossiter, and we are the ones whom created the Immortality Gate. Which saw the rebirth of Harold Saxon we have tried to reconfigure the Gate into a Molecular Transducer to destroy the Doctor's regenerative chromosome,"

Rossiter pulled out a long black gum with silver symbols,

Rose grabbed the gun and said excitedly "Great this will be perfect,"

Rose said coolly "I declare Addams and Rossiter former people of Sto to be citizens of New Gallifrey and honoured members of Torchwood,"

Suddenly, the Torchwood base disappeared.

Now a giant red horned head appeared with glowing golden eyes said in a low voice "Doctor your bestiality makes me the First Sin, look like a saint the Devil and the Lonely God will meet for the End of Time with the Lost Children will appear as well,"

The Doctor said angrily "I'm far more than a mere Time Lord, I was there as a commander of the Fledgling Empires in the Dark Times I saw the first Lords of Time.

"Then known as the Disciples of Light with Omega and Rassilion, and myself banishing you to the dark pit I was the Other and died in the pit but my biological data was stored in the Matrix and I was loomed again as Theta Sigma I never forgot who I was,"

The Beast said darkly "You are the Oncoming Storm, the End draws near and Death is waiting Doctor,"

The Beast said darkly "The truth of the Ood will be revealed Doctor,"

The Doctors mother Pandora reappeared and shone brightly and the Beast snarled and growled then disappeared

The Doctor said nervously "Mom what did the Beast mean by the truth of the Ood will be revealed?"

Suddenly Pandora sobbed and the white aura faded she said tearfully "It is the shameful secret of the Time War,"

Pandora was gone in a pale mist,

The Doctor stared in shock as he was back in his TARDIS and the cloister bell sounded.

The Doctor went outside and saw the on the street an elderly man with white hair and brown eyes with a red beret in camouflage uniform aided with a thin black cane come towards him.

The man said breathlessly "Doctor, it is good to see you Colonel Mace, told me how you handled the Sontarans,"

The Doctor said ecstatically "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, it's been ages literally ages since I saw you last,"

The Brigadier said urgently "We need you Doctor I have retaken my post as Head of UNIT we need to stop Project Lazarus,"

The Doctor said coolly "I defeated Dr. Richard Lazarus months ago so no problem?"

The Brigadier said angrily "You are a dumb bastard sometimes Doctor, Harold Saxon knew you where going to kill him so he and a small group of loyal Saxon disciples including the late Dr. Lazarus and Joshua Naismith the internet tycoon have harvested the Immortality Gate from Torchwood One and are going to resurrect your antithesis the Master!"

The Doctor shouted erratically "Go we must stop the Cult of Saxon!"

Then the Brigadier clicked his fingers and a black helicopter appeared.

The Brigadier said softly "The Woman told us about the End of Time Doctor so we must attack Saxon Manor directly we must travel in style,"

The Doctor said eagerly "Great,"

**The end **


End file.
